Ice Breaker
by CloudNineInsanity
Summary: Failure after failure, Hacker is struggling to come up with a new plan. So many times has he tried to get rid of the kids, so many he had tried to take down Motherbored. But to no avail was there success. It seems to all that he's ready to give up, but after a visit from a certain someone,he finds something that might help him create his greatest scheme yet, or is it his deadliest?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Failure after failure, Hacker is struggling to come up with a new plan. So many times has he tried to get rid of the kids, so many he had tried to take down Motherbored. But to no avail was there success. It seems to all that he's ready to give up, but after a visit from a certain someone, he finds something that might help him create his greatest scheme yet, or is it his deadliest?

* * *

_Welcome to my new and fully planned to-stay-alive fic, Ice Breaker. I've recently been struggling with many different Cyberchase story ideas, and this I deemed would be worthy to start out with. It's most likely to go out the usual way you'd think it would go when it's about Hacker and deadly plans, but I will remain clear on this... Hacker is not going to go crazy or kill anyone or anything of the sort, it's been done. Instead I'm attempting to keep it close to sane Hacker, if he's even truly sane._

_I just would like you to know before continuing, seeing as some might not like reading the same thing over and over again. Trust me, I'm with you there. Anyway, this is probably the start of more Cyberchase fics to come-if this one does well._

_Now getting back to the topic at hand, I do not own Cyberchase or any of it's character, the idea and certain characters that will be shown belong to me. Now without further ado, I present to you Ice Breaker!_

* * *

_**Ice Breaker**_

**Chapter One**

* * *

Page after page, Hacker searched. Anything that could bring the slightest spark of a idea-one single spark, even the most tiniest and most insignificant idea, but nothing came. Grunting, he almost threw the book at the wall in a angry fit, but restrained himself from doing so. After a few years of coming up with new plans and having them ruined by the cybersquad, he was wilting-not in actions, ambitions or movements, mind you. But ideas, ideas were a different story. A Lack of creativity, a so called block in his path.

It was angering, infuriating, irritating-all of the above for him. He was so close to overthrowing Motherboard that he could taste it, t was just this damn block, like a towering wall in his way. All of these problems were truly weighing him down, but he refused to let anyone know a thing about it, not even his therapist; who he had long since told he was not needed anymore. Slamming the book shut, the green cyborg tossed it over his shoulder to where it landed in a pile of other books that were deemed worthless to him. Now, normally Hacker was a neat and tidy borg, but he was high strung and had no time to waste with neatness. In fact; he had no time to waste with anything but studying and researching.

He hadn't even bothered to eat, sleep, or anything. It had been weeks like this, perhaps he did eat a little something now and then, but he didn't remember. It was all in the past, all that mattered was the future. And his future was to be great for him, he knew or he craved for it to be. All that was needed was an idea, idea, idea... suddenly screaming in frustration, Hacker roughly slammed his fists onto his work desk. Gritting his teeth, he narrowed his eyes and glared at the steel wall in front of him.

"I swear this will be the death of me." Hacker growled, moving one hand upards to rub his forehead, due to the increasing headache he had. All the stress was beginning to pile up on him more and more, he swore, he was going weak. Everyone in Cyberspace already seemed to believe that was finally vanquished once and all, although some were still wary and waiting for his reappearance-such as Motherboard, Marbles, Digit and the kids. At first he convinced himself that he was just letting everyone relax awhile so that it'd be unexpected when he unleashed his new plan, like entering with a big bang. But truth be told, he was only laying low because he had no idea what to do next. And slowly, Hacker was starting to accept that himself.

Hanging his head and moving his hand away from his forehead, allowing it to rest on the desk, giving himself more support in holding his upper-self up, since during his little fit he had knocked his chair back and he was now just weakly standing.

But then, there was a gentle knock on the door. Lifting his head up quickly, Hacker turned his head to look at the locked door to his left. Not so long after the knock came, a rather familiar voice spoke on the other side.

"Um, boss... are you alright? Me and Buzzie heard a crash and you shoutin', and we were worried that you hurt yourself or someth..."

Hacker gritted his teeth, tuning the voice out. Why had those two metallic-numbskulls decide to bother him now?

On the other side of the door, Delete-having been the one who had originally been speaking- turned his head to his left, looking at Buzz, appearing to be rather unsure of himself. "Buzz, he's not answerin'. Maybe we should go inside to see if..." he started in a hushed voice but Buzz shook his head-at least the best he could due to the lack of a neck. Looking at the door, than at his younger brother he responded. "I don't think we should, Dee Dee. I think he might just be ignorin' us."

That caused some confusion for the taller robot, "But why?" he asked, glancing hesitatingly at the door. "Becuase..." Buzz shut his mouth and thought it over a bit, normally their boss would tell them to go away or something along that line, why would he just plain ignore them now?  
"Because... well, obviously he just doesn't want to talk to anyone." the stout robot finally said. Delete blinked, thinking this over for a moment. "But why?" he repeated, still not understanding. Why wouldn't his boss want to talk to anyone?

Letting out a irritated sigh, Buzz rolled his eyes. "Heck if I know, Delete," turning away, he added "I think we should just leave him be." in truth, he didn't care about what was going on with their boss. It was giving them less work and a good break was what they needed, they hadn't had taken a vacation or a technical long term break since… last year? He couldn't even remember anymore. Besides, he'd only start to worry if work decreased to none, that'd be a serious problem. Buzz then began to make his way away from the door. "Cmon' Deeds, we should go."

Within a split second, Delete had turned around and quickly followed after him. "But Buzz..." the taller android said in a somewhat whiny tone, "What if he needs us?"

Scoffing, Buzz glanced at Delete out of the corner of his eye as he continued to walk. "When has he ever needed us for anything but work?" in response to this was silence, which seemed to satisfy the smaller robot. For awhile it stayed quiet, but once they returned to the main room of the Grim Wreaker, Delete suddenly spoke up again.

"What if he's lonely?"

"Huh?"

Buzz turned to look at his younger brother, raising a eye brow. Looking upward at the ceiling, Delete took on something close to a thinking expression, folding his arms in the process. "Maybe he just needs someone to talk too, with being alone in his work room for all this time." he looked down at Buzz, looking almost certain about his thoughts. "Why in blazes would he be lonely, Delete?" it was his turn to look confused, Hacker didn't seem to be one of the social party unless the general discussion had to do with himself.

"I dunno', I just thought so cause' I get lonely here sometimes too." he mumbled, letting his arms rest at his sides for a short bit, until folding them across his chest again.

''You get lonely?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

Buzz looked away, with another roll of his eyes. "Whatever, Deeds. It's highly unlikely that he's lonely." turning away again, the robot walked forward and fully into the main room, Delete following at his heels.

"But Buzz, what if you're wrong?" he insisted, somewhat worried about Hackers health. "Jeez Delete, why do you care so much?" this time, Buzz didn't even bother to stop and look at his brother. This conversation was just beginning to annoy him. "Cause' lonely isn't a very nice feelin'." he heard Delete say quietly behind him, not able to see the younger robot rubbing his arm awkwardly. Finally pausing-only to have Delete bump into him, who had not been expecting the sudden halt. Fixing him with a quick glare, Buzz sighed once more. "Than how do you suppose we go a 'bout fixin' it then? Casually invite him to a tea party?" he grumbled, light sarcasm in his words.

Delete stared at him for a moment, "Oh I dunno' Buzzie, I don't think a tea party would make the boss feel better unless-"

Buzz caught him off, holding up one finger. "I was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

Lowering his hand he then rubbed his temple, now even knowing why he was even bothering to discuss this with Delete. Silence soon unfolded, causing the smaller robots patients to grow thin. He opened his mouth to snap at his slow-minded friend...

"What if we called Wicked!"

that is until he was caught off-guard by his sudden outburst.

"Huh? Why would we need to call Wicked?" Buzz said, not fully catching onto Delete's train of thought.

"Well she's someone who the boss likes, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." to be honest, he never really cared and he found the relationship, it disgusted him anyway.

"Than she could cheer up the boss!" Delete said, looking a tiny bit excited. Buzz continued to stare at Delete, as if he was daring to be serious-which he clearly was. "I think there's a flaw with that plan, Delete." the robot said slowly, causing the other bots brows to raise a bit. "Like what?" he asked.

Buzz placed his hands on sides, "Oh I don't know, maybe because they haven't contacted each other in... hm, years?!" he snapped, throwing his arms up. Not fully catching on, Delete grinned again. "Which makes it better! They have a lot more to talk about then, and I bet seein' each other would make both of em' a lot happier." he tossed up his arms, but although he said this, he seemed to forget that Hacker and Wicked did not have the healthiest of relationships and it probably wouldn't go the way he thought it would.

Fully aware of the problem, Buzz decided that it would be pointless to try and explain that to Delete. Who else could they go and get anyway? Erika Ram? Unlikely. "Fine, but if anything goes wrong, it's yer' fault." he grumbled, watching as Delete quickly walked over to the huge computer screen where Hacker usually used to send emails or anything else, clearly not hearing what Buzz had said.

And with that, they decidedly sent a message to Wicked requesting her to come to the Grim Wreaker and Hacker was none the wiser to what they were doing, he was busy with other things.

* * *

_Although this is going the expected route, I hope you guys stick around with this story. I'm sorry if it's not that original, I'm just trying to get back onto my feet in fanfiction writing. Please review and tell me what you think,also tell me if there are any errors if you'd all be so kind. I'm trying to improve my writing as best as I can._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ice Breaker_**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Do you think she got the message?"

Delete asked, glancing up at the robot that was sitting across from him. About two hours ago they had sent the message and had not gotten a single response or any knowledge if Wicked was coming here or not. Besides, in the first ten minuets of waiting, they had already gotten bored and left to do their own thing. Now they simple sat at a table with nothing much else to do.

Buzz looking over at Delete, he shrugged his shoulders in a almost careless fashion as he reached for the pink box that sat at the edge of the table in between them, dragging it over to himself. Watching as he did this, Delete sighed, glancing over towards the large screen that was set far behind him. "What are we gonna' do if she doesn't show up?" pulling out a doughnut from the pink box, Buzz took a bite and then replied. "Isn't it obvious? Nothin'. Not like we can do anythin' about what the boss does," he took another bite from the doughnut. "Besides… isn't this your plan? Figure it out yourself."

Staring at the older bot, Delete listened slightly scooting back in his chair to avoid the crumbs that spewed from the others mouth as he spoke. Frowning, he brushed off some of the crumbs that had landed on him anyway. "Well we can't just do nothin'," the android pointed out, ignoring the other thing Buzz had said. "He's harming himself, that's not good." it was odd to think he was actually worrying about Hackers health, but It would make him feel bad if he didn't try and help the cyborg at all. Besides, he did somewhat care about their boss, it'd be a lie if he said he didn't.

"Who even cares? It ain't our problem." Buzz replied, waving his hand around in a gesture until reaching for another doughnut. Propping his elbows on the table, Delete allowed his head to rest in his hands as he stared down at the table. Deciding it was pretty much useless to argue anymore about it, he nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right…" Buzz gave a nod back, "Yeah, I know I'm right." he grabbed another doughnut after eating the seconded one. "We jus' gotta wait, I'm sure the boss will be back to his scheming old-self soon." the shorter robot was sure that he was right, Hacker would probably be back on his feet in less then a week or so.

Silence lay like a thick blanket over them, no longer waiting for a response. Sitting there, Delete wasn't sure what to do, what was there to do? Of course, he and Buzz didn't own a lot of things, they didn't specifically have anything… well, fun to do. It was odd realizing that his and Buzz lives were nearly consumed by doing whatever Hacker asked, of course-they didn't always do what he said, but there was something to do and it wasn't… empty like this-if that was even the right word to use.

Slouching a bit more, he looked upwards just in time to see Buzz toss the pink box aside, landing on the ground that was slowly getting more dirtier as time passed. Delete wasn't sure why he felt like this, he never felt like this before, well, perhaps he had… when they were fired those few times or replaced. But it was usually covered up by jealousy, anger or sadness-it merely didn't make sense to him, plus he was never good at handling emotions. If that wasn't obvious, any emotion he felt was clearly expressed.

"Do you feel funny too, Buzz?" Delete suddenly said, unable to keep silent for to long-and he wanted to know if Buzz felt this way too. "Do I feel funny too?" Buzz repeated, raising a eyebrow. "What the heck do you mean, do I feel funny too?" blinking, the taller of the two, looked to the side and shrugged his shoulders helpless. "I dunno, I mean do you feel empty too?" he asked, not sure how to put it. "Look, Delete, I don't even want to know what you're feeling anymore." waving his hand in a dismissive manner."

"But Buzz-…" Delete closed his mouth thinking over his words over a bit more. "Don't you feel…unimportant? Dismissoused?" the stout bot lowered his brows, "You mean dismissed?"

"That's what I said."

"No it wasn't."  
As he was about to reply, Delete suddenly jumped from his position as someone cleared their throat behind them. Quickly turning around in his seat, he was at once acquainted with a view of a certain witch clad in her usual clothing. Leaning more to the side, Buzz then also saw the witch; better known as Wicked.

Both looking genuinely surprised, fumbled with what to say. Not expecting the red-haired woman to show up at all, especially unannounced until now. Kind of reminded the two of a jack in a box. "Oh, uh, hi Wicked!" Delete said smiling nervously, not sure what else to say-they never really did speak with the witch when she came by anyway. Looking a bit impatient, Wicked dusted off her dress and looked at them. "Where's Hacker?" she merely asked, she truly didn't have time to screw around anymore, her schedule was pretty clogged, in fact she nearly had no time at all-she even had to cancel spa visit to just come here. On regular occasions she would ignore things that would request her removing her "me" trips, but having the henchmen of Hacker messaging her about how worried they were about their boss sent a instant red flag.

"Oh, um, in his study room-the one n one is suppose to go in." the slim android pointed to the hall, frowning a bit. Nodding, Wicked turned and headed to where he said, already knowing where it was.

Watching as she disappeared down the hall, Delete finally turned back to Buzz. "Do ya' really think she can really help?" he was really beginning to doubt what he thought earlier, seeing how impatient and unhappy the woman had looked. Getting up from his seat to get more doughnuts, Buzz simply said, "Doubt it."

Walking down the dark hallway, Wicked recognized every detail of the place from her past visits. Stopping in front of a certain door, the young witch didn't even bother to knock or say a single thing, instead she just forcefully opened it and stepped in. Quickly taking view of Hacker barely supporting himself up. She wouldn't lie, he did look awful-sickly almost, it made a awful twist in her stomach. Clearly something was seriously wrong, especially with how dirty the place looked, defiantly not a good sign.

Forcing a smile on her face, Wicked leaned against the cool steel wall behind her. Folding her arms, she crossed her legs as well. "Hey, Hackie.~"

* * *

_And done, now this chapter was going to be much longer but I thought it was best to cut off with Wicked entering Hackers study room. And yeah, this chapter was mainly about Buzz and Delete, but they are the main characters other than Hacker. It would have been obvious if they were added to the character list. But yeah, please review and tell me what you think. Tell me if you see mistakes too, thank you all very much for reading._


End file.
